Like A Virgin
by HeatherRivera
Summary: Brittany and Santana are best friends, they live opposite each other. Brittany has a little crush. G/Peen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_See you tomorrow, my house at 6 - S_

Ever since Brittany had gotten into the Cheerios with Santana 2 years ago the pair had been inseparable. They spent weekends together, talked about boys together and even went as each others dates for parties.

As _friends_ of course.

It would have been pretty awkward for the pair if they weren't such good friends, they live completely opposite one another on a street in Lima, Ohio. And when I say opposite, I mean opposite. The two could literally see through the window of the others.

Open the curtains in the morning, there's your best friend waiting for you to take her to school in your Audi Q7. Some may have found it tedious to be with your friend 24/7, Brittany and Santana just thought of it as simply making their bond wider.

That's why when Brittany told Santana about her little _condition_ in 7th Grade, the Latina didn't even bat an eye. In fact, she took her in with open arms if anyone didn't approve.

Just more of Brittany to love.

Only six people knew about Brittany's extra appendage, Mom, Dad, Santana, Mr Lopez, Mrs Lopez and Sue Sylvester. The parents of Santana didn't think it was possible; but reacted just like Santana when they were told. When Sue was notified she made a special order to her provider for a special pair of spanks to be made for Brittany, to make her feel more welcome on the squad without her being _welcomed_ in a entirely different -much less friendly- way.

After seeing each other in the Cheerios showers half of the time after practice and changing during sleepovers, they got to know one another's body pretty vividly. It took the dancer some getting used to seeing the Latina close to naked without her friend coming out to say hello. By that I mean it was hard for Brittany _not to be hard_ when she saw her friend in a matching lace bra and panty set. But with time she soon got over it after some heavy masturbating sessions in her room after running track, seeing Santana all sweaty and what not.

Of course Santana didn't know about these but it was a long time away until she would be told.

Brittany felt a little less guilty each time she opened her curtains, and fucked her hand to the sight of Santana sprawled out on her bed doing her home work in her hardly innocent cheerios get up.

Today was no different.

She walked into her bedroom, slamming the door in Lord Tubbington's face on the way in, and opened her floral curtains. Only now she was greeted with something a little different to Santana finishing her bio homework. It was Santana, but Santana with her hair sprawled across her pillow, with her hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit, naked as the day she was born.

Brittany instantly grew hard at the sight.

She kept her cool; making sure not to shut the curtains too fast, keeping them open just a tad. She watched as the Latina's breasts jumped every time she thrust into herself with two fingers. She watched as her face scrunched up into the sexiest expression when she was going at her clit with her other hand. She also watched as her friend reached for the box on the edge of her bed and pulled out a purple dildo, pushing that into her tight hole with her dainty fingers pushing it until the whole thing was lost in the sea of Santana.

It was no doubt that she was home alone with the suspected earth shattering moans she was making.

Without further hesitation, Brittany hurriedly pulled down her spanks and unzipped her Cheerios skirt, only to reveal a completely hard 7 inch dick to be standing, with a little bit of pre-cum, ready for attention. Still peeking through her curtains, she began to rub her cock from head to hilt in long strokes. Watching as Santana teased her clit with the fake cock and then pushing it full length into her entrance again and again. Brittany almost came at the sight.

_If only that was me, I'd fill her up so good._

Brittany tried to shake herself out of the thoughts but she could already tell that her ministrations on her cock were far too deep to stop, so she carried on. Images began flooding the dancers mind of Santana and her on the Latina's bed, hip to hip, with both of them screaming out in pleasure.

Shaking herself back to reality, Santana was still there, still pushing the dick in and out. Brittany could tell she was close by the face the Latina was making, she looked so hot. And with that, the dancer began to rub harder and faster, wanting to come at the sight of Santana coming. She watched as her friend brought the dildo out of her hole and finished her self off with nothing but her left hand rubbing at her clit.

She palmed her breast with her right hand, groping it as if she was imagining someone else was in the room with her. Brittany couldn't help but imagine Santana wanting the girl to be in the room with her, but she knew that was a long shot.

Only then did Santana open her eyes as she came with her hand between her legs, pushing two fingers into her entrance and her thumb rubbing her hard nub. Her legs shook like an earthquake when she finally let herself go and wander off into euphoria. That's exactly when Brittany let go and let spurts of hot cum cover her thighs and lower stomach as she watched Santana come undone.

She saw her best friend almost lock eyes with Brittany and her heartbeat picked up rapidly when she almost caught her gaze. Thankfully, she prevented being caught red handed when she completely threw herself back onto her floor. As Santana frantically looked around her room as if she felt like she was being watched, only she was met with nothing but the evening darkness and the slight glow of the street light coming in from her window. Brittany just lay still as her hard member slightly softened after her never-ending load finally stopped.

She brought herself down from her post orgasm haze, building up the courage to even peak through her curtains and see if Santana was stood there with a horrified expression on her face. But she only found her self with the same sight Santana had only minutes ago; alone with the yellowish light from the street lamp.

She breathed a sigh of relief for the first time that night.

Her heart sank when her phone vibrated on her bedside table.

_B, can we skype? I feel like someone was watching me in my room and I'm home alone -S_

When Brittany's heartbeat picked up again when she knew that she hadn't been found out she texted back:

_I'm sure it was nothing, but yeah sure I'll be on in like 5 minutes, I need to feed tubbz xo_

She gathered some tissues from the box near by on her window ledge and cleaned up her thighs and lower stomach, ridding it of the post-masturbation glow and picked up her laptop, and signed into skype.

"Hey, B" Santana breathed from the other end of the chat.

They talked about anything but their previous activities that night_ thankfully._

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story and I think I want to carry it on, i thought i should write smut. I think this will be 3 chapters long or more I don't know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well you guys have been really sweet, the ****reviews have been nice and I really wasn't expecting them. I thought I'd update now because I was bored and I thought you guys would like the next chapter so here you go. **

**Chapter 2**

_The next morning._

Brittany ran downstairs in her cheerios uniform, ready for school. She grabbed a slice of already buttered toast from her mother's hands and kissed her on the cheek. Then, she set off to meet Santana on her porch for school. Toast in hand.

As she got in her Audi and slammed the door, she could already see Santana at her front door with all of her stuff gathered for the early-morning cheerleading practice and the school day. Seeing Santana brought back memories of the previous night with her butt naked on her bed, the dancer couldn't shake the image from her head.

She pulled up on the edge of the pavement and politely waited for her best friend. She watched as Santana shouted through her front door the time that she would be back home and slam it in her mother's face when she asked for a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Brittany could she the dark tint on the Latina's face as she walked up to the car; she saw it as embarrassment from Mrs Lopez, so she thought nothing of it.

Santana sensed the blonde's discomfort straight away - before she could even get to pull her seatbelt on.

"Hey, B, what's up?" Santana said as she climbed into the car, grabbing the remaining toast out of Brittany's hands and finishing it.

"N-nothing" Brittany stuttered when she was unable to create a coherent sentence after images from last night flashed in her mind.

Suddenly she felt _really_ guilty.

Without dwelling on the past she set off to her journey to school, she could barely look the brunette in the eye when she asked her about her evening before the Skype call. Clearly she lied and said she was talking to her mom. Her friend also lied and said that she was finishing her math homework.

She clearly was _not_ finishing her math homework from what Brittany saw, and got off to, last night.

They finished the last of their journey with some small talk, Santana was oblivious to her friends guilt. Finally, they pulled up on the McKinley grounds and they walked towards the gym.

The rest of practice went past pretty normally, Sue shouting offensive unnecessary insults to half the squad when they couldn't do much at this time in the morning. Brittany couldn't help but appreciate her friends curvy body, gorgeous boobs and heavenly legs as she strained when they ran track for two hours straight. Only when each cheerleader was sweating and whimpering into a withering mess did Sue let them go with no less than a remark on how pathetic they all were.

The insults flew straight over the blonde's head as the only thing that she could think about was how great Santana's ass looked when she walked to the cheerios locker room.

As usual, Brittany had to wait for the showers to clear out before she could even start to undress and get ready for her morning wash. Santana - being the best friend that she could be - waited with her like she always would. The image of Brittany showering all by herself and showing up to class late alone was something that she certainly didn't want to come true.

When the locker room eventually cleared, and Santana and Brittany finally were alone, the duo happily stripped off and got prepared for their shower. The two were always very comfortable around each other so they found it easy to undress in-front of each other. As Brittany lived up to her energetic personality, got ready before Santana was half ready; leaving the blonde full access to the sight of the brunette undressing.

She watched as the Latina took off her sports bra and chucked it carelessly into her locker, revealing a sheen of sweat dripping between the valley between her boobs. The blonde observed when Santana took off her panties under her spanks and gave Brittany a nice view of her trimmed pussy. Brittany's cock twitched under her towel.

Finally Brittany averted her eyes when she saw that her friends had finished undressing, she certainly didn't want to be caught peeking at her friend. Without even noticing she had already looked back at Santana after not even twenty seconds of attempting to look away.

_This reminds me of a certain event from last night, you perv. _

Brittany thought to herself but couldn't find the inner strength to pull her eyes off of the gorgeous body.

Suddenly, she looked up and caught Brittany's gaze. They both pretended like _that _never happened and convinced themselves that they were imagining each other's leering. In a rush of adrenaline Brittany stood up with a fake beaming smile trying to forget what ever that was. She looked into Santana's eyes and followed her gaze down to her crotch.

"Uh, B" Santana said in a timid voice, unable to peal her eyes off of the tent in Brittany's towel.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" Brittany exclaimed with a dark red tint on her cheeks. Trying to cover her erection with her hands but only hissing at the undeniable pleasure when she even went to touch it. Santana's mouth watered at the sight of her friends dick, but before Brittany could even notice it, she snapped herself out of her gaze.

"It's cool, it's fine, look, let's shower and hopefully it will go away it's not your fault! It was just a bit of a random time for you to get hard, I mean it's only me here?" Santana said in a desperate attempt to calm her friend down.

But that's it! Brittany knew exactly why she got hard right then and there, it wasn't random. The complete reason for her boner was standing right there in nothing but a towel accentuating every curve the Latina has ever had.

Brittany would never dare say that to her friends face though.

Without touching her member any further, she shuffled to the cubicle next to Santana and washed in a desperate attempt to soften her appendage. When it looked like it was about to explode from being denied her touch, she gave in. She began to rub her member with extreme caution to the person in the shower right on the other side of the wall.

All that she could picture during her really quiet pleasuring session was the Latina on the opposite side of the wall showering and touching her body, and oh those _boobs_. She began to flash back to last night when she was granted a 15 minute show to nothing but Santana.

"Brit, I'm done, I'm gonna go and get dressed for class since we have different rooms, do you want me to wait?" Santana said with a confused tone when she heard a few whimpers from the other side of the wall.

Brittany panicked and avoided touching her cock with the fear of a making any other noises whilst Santana was still in her presence. She scrambled to make her self look presentable. Or the most presentable you could look with a cock mid-way through masturbating.

"Uh, no you go ahead, I'll just wash my hair and go to Geometry" said Brittany, trying to make herself sound as normal as possible.

"Um, alright, I'll see you in fourth period." And with that, Santana was out of the room; leaving Brittany to carry on her earlier activities.

The blonde began to rub her dick so hard with her hand, it felt so good but she couldn't help but feel like it would feel even better with Santana's hand, mouth or, even better, tight pussy wrapped around her cock.

She wanted so badly to just stop the brunette from getting ready for class and just fuck her hard against the lockers. When Brittany pictured that, that was when she really let go with her load shooting all over the cubicle walls and down the plughole. She realised then that she needed to clan up and get to class before the professor began to get impatient.

That was then she decided that she really wanted Santana, no, _needed her._ So badly.

Either that or cum to the sight of her doing her homework like she had been for the past five weeks.

**A/N: Um, so that was it, I will do another chapter but I don't know if I want them to actually have sex yet I don't know, if they don't in the next chapter then I will make the story 4 chapters long :) Thank you for reading and all your nice reviews they're really encouraging. I thought I was shit at writing but you guys like it so thanks... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so you've been so nice about this story, i freakin love your review and your suggestions really helped with how this played out. Once again, I am not a good writer but you guys seem to think I am. Also this might be the last chapter, thank you for coming on this short journey :) Enjoy... **

**Chapter 3 **

_Continued on from last chapter..._

Once Brittany had ridded her legs and body of her _substance _she dried herself off and got into her clean cheerios uniform, feeling the guilt bubble back up in her stomach.

She realized that she had just done what she said she wouldn't do after the previous night - and she did it to that same person. The blonde couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. With the feeling like she was drowning in her own guilt, she packed up her soap and headed of to Geometry. Slinging her backpack off her back and sitting in her seat when she finally got to second period; the teacher never asked why she was late with the fear of having to deal with Sue Sylvester.

After class feeling like it was going on for four hours straight (the truth was that it only had been thirty minutes) her phone vibrated in her bag. Still keeping that awkward eye-contact with the professor she reached into her bag to pull out her phone and read the text. When the teacher turned to write something on the board she brought up the message screen to see that the message was from Santana:

_Hey, B, my parents are out this friday for this conference thing, they want me to have a friend sleep so I won't be alone. You up for it? We can watch the lion king ;) _

Knowing that she could never turn down a Disney movie she replied with a quick "of course" and threw her phone back in her back pack. Only then did she have time to think about what she was getting herself into, her and her best friend, home alone on her bed with no interruptions.

Brittany started to worry about how the night would go.

When the bell went off she was the first one to be out of class out of her anxiousness, the only thing that was keeping the dancer from quitting on Santana was the fact that it was only Tuesday and she had three days to prepare for their little gathering.

She hurried to her locker and threw her belongings that she didn't need for the rest of the day into it. The blonde had to calm down and breath. The girl almost screamed when her friend came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist - as a sign of affection of course.

"Hey, Britt you good?" Santana questioned when she felt Brittany stiffen when she gripped her friend from the behind.

"Yeah, yeah sure are you cool with Friday?" asked Brittany desperately trying to change the subject. It was unsuccessful when her best friend asked for the main reason why she was being shy lately.

"Yes, B, why wouldn't I be cool? I was the one who organized it remember? Why are you being all stiff around me? You don't have to sleep round if you don't want to-"

"No! I want to it's just that Lord Tubbington isn't eating as much as he used to and I think he might be sad because I've been up in my room too much" Brittany lied, although it wasn't much of a lie, she had been staying up in her room a lot; just for different reasons than what her friend thought.

"Well that is kind of useful, I mean that cat does need a diet..." Santana said when she sensed that the girl was rambling.

"That is true, you weren't lying about lion king though, were you?" Brittany asked the Latina when she wasn't sure if the girl was just using the tempting as a persuasive technique.

"No of course not! We can cuddle and eat chips but I have to go, I have calc next and Mrs Moore gets angry when I'm late" insisted Santana when she saw the doubt in her friends eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" exclaimed Brittany, she watched when Santana waved half-way down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Leaving Brittany with her thoughts and her biology book.

The rest of the weekdays flew by as normal, she watched Santana in her bedroom window three nights in a row, but only once out of the three did she get off to it - she saw this as an accomplishment.

Friday came by with no warning, when she eventually built up the courage to go through with the offer her friend gave her, she packed a tooth brush, some underwear and some candy to bring for distractions. When she slung her cameo-print back pack over her back ready to make the short walk to the Latina's house, she saw the girl getting changed into her sweats.

_Why does she have to be so hot?_

Brittany thought to herself when she checked out the brunettes round plump ass and her black thong. She started to worry when she thought that her friend was going to be wearing that under her sweats. Just to her luck, that's exactly what Santana would be wearing under them. Without Brittany's consent, her dick started to get semi-hard in her loose shorts.

_It's too late to jack off, oh shit what the fuck am I gonna do? 'Hey San, excuse my hard dick' shit she is gonna freak!_

Running around her room she attempted to ware off the erection, trying to think of anything but how awesome Santana's boobs looked in the wife beater she was wearing. Snapping herself out of her daze about boobs, she thought of something to turn her off.

Just when she had finally softened her dick, she looked through her curtains to see Santana looking through her window with a huge smile on her face waving at her to come on over. That girl would be the end of her.

Obviously Brittany complied and rushed out the door, not before saying goodbye to her mom, and crossed the street. She almost got hit by a car the pace that she was running to Santana's, she was so excited about the lion king she couldn't believe that her friend was actually letting her watch it. But then she remembered just why she was going around the Latina's in the first place, they were home alone.

She was eager to find out how the evening would play out.

* * *

After finally settling down after they ordered take-out and ate it in her the girls kitchen, they got pretty caught up halfway through the dinner because of a sudden break out of a water fight. Brittany had to take a small time-out other wise she would have got hard over the brunette's wife beater going see-through when she tipped the remaining water from her cup over her. Seeing the girls boobs did things to Brittany, bad things, it really didn't help that she wasn't wearing a bra under the tank top.

They laid down on her silk bed sheets together, cuddling through out the movie, Santana held Brittany when Mufasa died, but the mood slightly lightened when she caught Santana crying too. The blonde's doubts washed out of the window when they both fell asleep in each others arms after a boner-free night.

She smiled when she heard Santana's breathing slow after a few minutes of her spooning her friend from behind. She let herself relax and drift off into a blissful sleep for the first time that night.

* * *

Santana woke up in the dark with the TV off, she saw her phone flashing on her bedside table and reached over to it to read her text.

_He mija, me anf yor fathr will b gone for the niht see yu tmorow evnin stayin in hotel... -Mom_

When she read the text she knew her mother and father would have a hangover when they got home the next day, and she laughed at the thought. She then moved back into her previous spot, snuggling into the front of Brittany moulding perfectly into her.

Brittany was dreaming of Santana, obviously, and how great their sex would be and also how gorgeous she looked in sweats and a tank top, she imagined her abs and how they would feel under her fingers or how awesome the Latina's pussy would feel around her cock. She didn't realize that she was getting hard at these thoughts.

Santana moved her body to get comfortable and she felt something hard prod into her ass so she naturally got up to see what it was. What she wasn't expecting was for Brittany to completely hard and hanging outside of her sleeping bottoms. She eyed the appendage with hungry eyes, but she straight away thought that Brittany wouldn't be happy to wake up and see her friend examining her dick.

"Uh, Britt wake up" Santana said in an unsure voice but still throbbing through her thong.

"Mmmm, yeah" Brittany said whilst shaking the sleep out her eyes and following her friends gaze to her cock.

She panicked and hastily grabbed a pillow or a soft object to cover her erection, but with no success, her friend had clearly already seen her erection, and also had a different reaction to what she had first expected of the brunette. She was in fact eyeing her hard-on with every bit of want that she could find in her body.

"Santana, I am so sorry i'll go if you want-" said the blonde, expecting every insult to be thrown her way of how disgusting and freaky she was. She quickly got up and grabbed half of her belongings before slim fingers grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down on the bed.

"No, don't go, you can't help it, I actually think it's kind of hot." eventually the Latina convinced Brittany to relax, and if she wasn't mistaken the dancer saw her friends eyes darken a few shades.

"I'm sorry, I-I can just go back to sleep and it will go away eventually" stuttered Brittany when she finally let herself believe that she was alright with the hole ordeal.

"Well that can't be comfortable, I can help you out if you want..." suggested Santana with pure lust in her deep brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked when she wasn't sure what her friend was suggesting.

Without a second glance, she decided that it was best to show the girl what she meant by 'helping her out'. She worked the blonde out of her pants and pushed her gently back towards the headboard. She wrapped her hands around Brittany's girth and began to slowly rub the length up and down.

"Woah San what are you doing?" Brittany said, extremely flustered from her friends entire change in demeanor. She sat up from the head board and looked Santana straight in the eye. She was so surprised to see Santana so calm after what she just suggested and currently following through with.

"Calm down, just relax" insisted Santana, pushing Brittany gently back against the headboard. She then lowered her head and licked the shaft of Brittany's dick and continued to rub her up and down in long strokes. Straddling each of Brittany's lower thighs to get better access.

Brittany's eyes shut in complete pleasure after seeing her friends head bob up and down giving her the best head she had got. She let herself relax and just _feel_. Feel the Latina's warm mouth wrap around the girth of her seven inch cock, feel as her friends tongue licked the tip and then swallowed half of her dick. She lost herself in the sea of Santana, completely drowning in it, she was in heaven.

"S-San, could you maybe, um, take your shirt off?" Brittany added to her moans of pleasure when she didn't feel comfortable being the only exposed person in the room.

Without even giving Brittany a look of confusion or adding a witty remark, she complied and took off her shirt, exposing her perfect round boobs right in front of Brittany's face.

Like magnets, the dancers hands were drawn to her immaculate nipples and began to play with them and roll them between her index finger and thumb. The brunette moaned in pleasure, it was then when the blonde found this as a cue to take the nipple into her mouth and play with it. Not wanting to leave the other one alone, she left one and took in the other; giving just as much attention. As she rolled the nipples with her tongue and took both of her boobs into consideration her friend once again wrapped her hand around Brittany's erection. Both of them were moaning and whimpering at each other's actions.

"Take your sweats off, S" Brittany insisted when she felt the need to feel even closer to her best friend. Santana, as if it were orders from her parents, took them off straight away and revealed a neatly trimmed pussy to Brittany.

Still rubbing her cock, she lead the the appendage to her entrance and teased her clit with the hard member - both of them hissed in pleasure when it met with her heat. As for Brittany, she couldn't believe that the exact thing that she had been dreaming about for the last three months had come true in the speed of lightening.

Santana slowly lowered herself onto her friend, the feeling of being stretched with her friends dick was like no other. When she was half way down the blonde's dick she slid herself back up again with ease as she was so wet from giving Brittany a blow-job. The dancer was in a complete state of inexplicable euphoria; she laid back onto the head board and let Santana ride her with complete trust.

When the brunette lowered herself again - completely down - she had stretched all the way and the pleasure quickly overwhelmed the pain of the stretch. Her friend began to ride her in figure of eights and fuck her into oblivion. They built up a pace and soon got close to their orgasms together. Each of them moaning so loudly that they were sure that the neighbours would be knocking anytime soon.

"Fuck, Britt, shit you feel so good!" It took all the strength that Brittany could muster up to flip Santana onto her back and thrust in and out of the girl making them both cry out in pleasure. When she felt Santana's walls tighten around her cock she knew that Santana was coming so she only felt right to come with her.

"San, I'm gonna come" shouted Brittany when she felt her balls tighten from repeatedly slapping the girls gorgeous ass.

"Come on my tits!" replied Santana when she was half way through her orgasm, she didn't want her friend to cum inside of her so she insisted on the next best thing.

When the blonde pulled out, she felt guilty that Santana hadn't finished her orgasm so she replaced her dick with her fingers and worked at rubbing her friends clit along with her cock. Hot white spurts of cum landed all over the brunette's chest giving her a shiny cover over her upper stomach and boobs. To Brittany, this was the most glorious sight she had ever seen, just like the images in her dreams.

She then lowered herself down next to Santana, getting ready to leave if the Latina would have a sudden flip and changer her attitude and chuck her out the house.

"What was that?" asked Brittany after coming down from her high and trying not to get hard again from the sight in front of her.

"I don't know Britt but I'm tired, cuddle me?" said Santana like she hadn't experienced what her friend just did, but by the looks of it, she did. This completely suprised Brittany in the best of ways.

"But you'll be all sticky in the morning from my... stuff?" answered Brittany when she wasn't sure that Santana would wake up in the best of moods when she found cum stains all over her black silk bed sheets.

"I don't care Britt, just come on! Please? That was so hot and I just want to got back to bed, it's like 2am!"

Brittany didn't need anymore convincing after that, so she went back to spoon a naked Santana from behind. She knew that their friendship would be different after that night, but she wasn't sure she was afraid of what was to come. It sounded like they both wanted it to happen again.

It's pretty obvious that it did happen again, and a lot of times after that.

**A/N: So that was it! Are you happy with that? Satisfied. I do want to make more stories and I have an idea for my next one, like Santana being a waitress and Brittany being a customer yeah? Tell me what you think ;) PM me if you have any ideas for some smut if you want me to write it, if i like the plot then I will consider writing it! Till then! xo **


End file.
